Life after We're all in this together
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: What happens when Troy accuses Gabriella of something she didnt do? who will she run too? and worse, what will she do when she cant decide between them? old penname piratesfreak71891
1. I Will Always Love You

_**Hi! This isn't my first fanfic. I wrote a Harry potter one. Anyways... I am totally obsessed with High School Musical so here's my take on what happens next. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the songs or characters. :( trust me. Because if I did, Zac Efron would be mine! All mine! Muahahahahaha! **_

**(Right After "We're All in This Together") **

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and the rest of the gang were standing outside of the gym.

"Hey, you guys want to go for pizza?" asked Chad whiling wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist.

"No thanks. I'm going back to Zeke's house. He's going to show me how to bake this awesome cookies." Sharpay said with a mouthful of cookies.

Everyone looked at Zeke and saw him nod his head "Yes" which made them all laugh.

"Whatever. Let's go Zeke." Sharpay said as she turned away from the group.

"Later dudes! I don't want to see what happens if I say to no to the princess. Bye"

Zeke turned around and put his arm around Sharpay and walked towards his house.

"Now there's an odd couple. Who would have thought Sharpay would have fallen for Zeke." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement with Chad.

"Well, how about you guys?" Chad said looking at Jason and Kelsi.

"No thanks. I'm going to go back home to show Jason here what an actual piano looks like." She said laughing and nudging Jason with her elbow in the stomach. Everyone else was laughing to.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Jason said sarcastically.

"Hey, can I go with you guys. I mean Sharpay did ditch me." Asked Ryan

"Sure. Bye guys" said Kelsi as all three of them left together.

"Guess it's just a party of four then."

"Actually, a party of two Chad. Sorry" said Troy

"Aw come on guys!"

"Chad, leave them alone. They need some alone time together. As do we. So let's go." Said Taylor as she grabbed Chad's shirt and waved bye to Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella giggled. "Now there's a couple we were all waiting to long for."

Troy laughed. "Yup"

Troy takes Gabriella's hands in his and starts walking in the direction away from there houses.

"Where are we going Troy?" asked Gabriella a bit excited and curious at the same time.

"You'll see."

They walked for what seemed to Gabriella for hours before they finally stopped at a little hill over viewing the park.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, which nodded his head up signaling her to climb the hill. She climbed with Troy a few feet behind her. When she got to the top she gasped.

There was a picnic blanket set up with a picnic basket and a stereo.

"Troy, this is beautiful. You did all this for me?"

"Nah. I did it for my other girlfriend." Troy said snickering

Gabriella punched him playfully in the stomach and laughed. Then she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy while sitting on the blanket.

Gabriella looked down at him. Then she sat on his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"You just called me your girlfriend."

Troy looked at her with a bit of confusion in his face which did not go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Well, you said my _other_ girlfriend calling me your girlfriend."

Troy mouthed an 'Oh' and then said "Nah. I don't want a girlfriend right now."

Troy laughed while Gabriella hit him again playfully in the stomach.

"Troy Bolton. You are…" Gabriella suddenly stopped when she heard a fire work go off. Gabriella knew it was because summer was now starting. She had heard some of her friends saying they were going to go to the park and watch them.

She was about to say something when she say some fireworks say '_This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new' _

Gabriella gasped yet again and began to tear up. She looked at Troy and wrapped her hands, again, around his neck and hugged him tight.

"She let go of the hug and looked at Troy straight in his eyes.

"No one has_ ever_ done something like this for me before."

Troy wiped away her tears with his thumb and pulled her chin up with his finger.

"I love you Gaby. I really do. You might think we are too young to love and I thought so too. But after meeting you I realized I was wrong."

Gaby tried to hold back her tears but couldn't.

"I love you too" and then Troy leaned down and kissed her.

**Wow! Like how romantic I made Troy. I imagine me sitting there with Troy. LMAO! Well, anyways, it might sound like it's a one-shot and they live happily ever after. Well, you're wrong. I will make this a long story with lots of twist and turns. But you guys will like the ending. If this sounds interesting to you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get any reviews I will not continue with the story. So all you HSM fans out there… REVIEW!**


	2. You Know Her?

_**Disclaimer: I don't High School Musical or the songs or anything blah blah blah…you know the drill **_

**_Well, here's chapter. Sorry it took so long! School is horrible! Anyways, This story will be filled with a lot of romantic stuff because I'm like that. Anyways… I got only 3 reviews! But I got 134 hits! Which is awesome! But what's up with that! If you want me to update please review! Please! Come on guys, you know you want to press the 'GO' button after you finish reading! So why don't you? Please review!_**

_Previously on Life after We're All In This Together _

"_I love you Gaby. I really do. You might think we are too young to love and I thought so too. But after meeting you I realized I was wrong."_

_Gaby tried to hold back her tears but couldn't._

"_I love you too" and then Troy leaned down and kissed her. _

Gabriella woke up to a bird chirping. She opened her eyes and tried to get up but someone was holding on to her. She turned around and saw Troy with his head against a tree and his arms around Gabriella's waist, who was sitting on his lap.

At first, Gaby smiled then she realized she slept in the park without calling her mom. Her eyes got very wide and then she started to mumble some words to herself. This caused Troy to wake up.

The sun was directly in Troy's face when he awoke, which caused him to moan. Gabriella heard him and turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked like she was about to cry. "Troy, we slept her all night!"

Troy looked at her with a smirk and a "Yeah. I know" he started smirking again

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled causing the people in the park to look at them.

Troy raised his head that was lying on the tree to look at Gaby, who was still sitting in his lap.

"Troy, my mom is going to kill me!"

"No she won't." Troy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah. How could you _possibly_ know this?" Gabriella said while throwing her hands in the air and putting emphasis on the word 'possibly'.

"Because" Troy sat up completely while lifting Gabriella and putting her back on his lap

"I called Taylor before we came here and told her to call your mom and ask her if you can stay over Taylor's house. Your mom said yes and now she thinks you're at Taylor's house."

Gabriella smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Troy Bolton. You are the best guy I have ever met"

Troy closed his eyes and smiled "I know"

Gabriella laughed and hit him playfully in the stomach and then kissed him.

They ended up making out and only stopped when they heard someone scream.

"TROY BOLTON! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS?"

Troy and Gabriella pulled away and stood up. Gabriella looked at the girl that screamed and her jaw dropped. The other girls jaw dropped when she saw Gabriella. They both looked at Troy and screamed in unison

"YOU KNOW HER?"

_**Sorry it is so short. But I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Maybe this will get you to review more. HAHA! Anyways, just please review and I'll try to post as soon as I can. So PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and just to let you know, it's not who you think the girl is. Hehe! REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Love**_

_**me **_


	3. Stephanie

**_Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I got like 5 reviews the same night I posted chapter 2 up. That's great! I would like to see more reviews though! Please! I mean, I did get _406 HITS_! That's amazing! Anyways… here's chapter 3. Sorry it took awhile. But like is said, school's crazy! I'll try to go as fast as possible! Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! _**

_Previously in "Life after we're All In This Together"_

"_TROY BOLTON! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS?"_

_Troy and Gabriella pulled away and stood up. Gabriella looked at the girl that screamed and her jaw dropped. The other girls jaw dropped when she saw Gabriella. They both looked at Troy and screamed in unison_

"_YOU KNOW HER?" _

Troy had his eyes opened wide and they looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. He stood up and stood between the two girls.

"Um…Gaby, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Gaby. But it looks like you guys already knew that. "

Gabriella crossed her arms as did Stephanie and they both looked at each other then the other way.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Gabriella said while still turned around and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Don't change the subject Troy! You cheated on me! And worse, with that whore!"

Troy walked up to Stephanie with anger boiling in his face.

"Ok let's get something straight! One, you have no right to call her a whore. And two YOU are the whore."

Troy walked back to Gabriella.

Stephanie looked at him with wide eyes. "Fine. But just remember Troy, I lost my virginity to you and you lost your to me." She then turned around and left with a smirk on her face. _'That should break those two apart'_ she though to herself.

Troy had his eyes wide open and his mouth wide open. He turned to look at Gabriella, who looked at him with tears in her eyes and then ran away.

"Gabriella! WAIT!" Troy went running after her, but after twenty minutes of running Troy stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it!" he mumbled to himself.

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM **

Gabriella ran all the way to Taylor's house then knocked on her door. Taylor saw Gaby and looked at her with excitement then confusion. "Gaby! Gaby? What's wrong?"

Gabriella ran up to her friend and cried on her shoulder. Taylor hugged her back then broke away and pulled Gabriella inside. They sat on the couch and Taylor looked at her with concern.

"Gaby, what happened?"

Gabriella looked up at Taylor.

"Taylor, can we go to your room and talk?"

"Um…sure. Lets go." They walked up to Taylor's room and Gabriella sat on her bed while Taylor closed the door. _'What could have possibly happened?' she thought to herself. _

Taylor joined Gabriella on her bed. "Ok Gaby, what happened? I thought you were with Troy?"

"I…I was." Gabriella grabbed one of Taylor's pillows and hugged it.

"Well…what happened?"

Gabriella sighed. "Ok well, I was having a great time with Troy. Everything he had done was so sweet. Everything was perfect! Until Stephanie came. She saw us and accused Troy of cheating in her and she called me a whore and then Troy told her that she has no right to call me whore, that she was the whore. Then she said that Troy can't forget that they both lost their virginity to each other. Then I came over here. "

Gabriella was crying softly now.

Taylor was speechless. "Wow. Well…wait. Who's Stephanie?" Taylor asked hoping it was not the one she thought it was.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and decided to tell her best friend one of her worst memories.

"Well, Stephanie was my best friend since we were three. She moved in next door to my house and we clicked ever since. We did everything together. We even saved enough money to buy a dog when we were ten. She was a pug and her name was Harmony. But then she ran away when we were thirteen but anyways. We started high school and were the closets friends. It was never Gabriella or Stephanie. It was always Gabriella _and_ Stephanie. We even asked the principle to change our schedules so they would be identical."

"So what happened?" Taylor asked with curiosity.

"Well, winter formal was coming up and Stephanie was upset because no one had asked her yet. I was going to go with my boyfriend of four years, Jeremy; we had been together since seventh grade. I always felt that Stephanie was jealous of us because she used to like him. But she would always insist that she was only happy for us. Anyways, one Friday night, I was going to her house to surprise because the most popular guy in school asked me to ask her to the dance. The door of her house was locked so I went in and her parents weren't home. I heard screaming coming from upstairs. I ran up to see what was going on and she was having sex with Jeremy!" Gabriella began to cry softly.

Taylor rubbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up.

"It gets worse. She saw me and mouthed to me _'I always get what I want'_. I ran home. That Monday I begged my mom to let me stay home from school but she refused. When I got to school, everyone was staring at me and then I heard the principle call me over the loudspeaker into his office. He told me he was going to have to call my mom because I was being expelled. My mom and came and then the principle told us I was being expelled because I drugged and raped Stephanie!"

Taylor eyes widened as Gabriella grew hot with anger.

"Stephanie had lied to the principle and he believed her. My mom tried all she could but nothing worked, I didn't go back to school till I came her and I haven't heard from her since." Gabriella began to cry. Taylor was sad and shocked. And Gabriella saw this.

"Tay, what's wrong?"

"I…I know who Stephanie is."

_**Well there you go. Hope you liked it and please review! Bye!**_


	4. I Did Not Do It!

_**Well, here's another chapter! Hope you guys like the previous one. It looked like you did because I got 5 reviews on the same day I posted it! And thanks to all ya! You have allowed me to have 856 REVIEWS! You guys rock! Love ya! Just remember to keep reviewing!**_

_Previously on "Life after we're All In This Together" _

"_Tay, what's wrong?"_

"_I…I know who Stephanie is." _

Gabriella's eyes bugged open.

"What do you mean you know her?"

Taylor got up from her bed and walked around.

"Well, remember when you said Troy knew her?"

Gaby thought back to the events of earlier that day.

"_Gaby, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Gaby. But it looks like you guys already knew that." _

Gaby lied on her stomach on Taylor's bed. She began to punch the mattress.

"No, no, no! She can't have gone out with him. When she said they had sex together I thought she was just bluffing."

"Gaby! It's ok. Calm down." Taylor ran over to her friend and tried to comfort her.

Gabriella looked up at Taylor with a wet face.

"Taylor. Yes it is. My worst enemy who made my life miserable slept and went out with a guy I thought I was in love with. He did say it."

Taylor got excited for a minute. "Troy said he loved you?" she said with excitement in her voice.

Gaby glared at her. Taylor lost all the excitement in her voice. "Sorry. So what are you going to do.?"

Gaby got up. "Well, I sure as hell am never talking to him again. I mean, he did lead me on."

"They are not going out anymore Gaby. So he didn't lead you on. I think you should talk to him."

Gabriella sat back down on the bed

"I guess you are right. I'm going to go to his house." Gaby grabbed her stuff and headed for Taylor's door. Then she turned back to Taylor.

"Oh. And thanks Taylor. You're the best." She gave Taylor a hug then ran out of her house.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella sighed before finally knocking on the door to Troy's house. She was praying that Troy would answer. Luckily, her prayers were answered.

"GABRIELLA! So glad you came. We really need to talk." Troy pulled Gabriella towards the sofa. They both sat looking at each other.

"Gabriella, just so you know. Stephanie is a huge liar. I did go out with her but I NEVER had sex with her."

Gabriella sighed a sign of relief. Troy laughed a little.

"Well, now that is cleared up. How do you even know Stephanie?"

Gabriella looked a bit worried and Troy noticed.

"Come on Gaby." He moved towards her on the couch and grabbed her hand.

"You can tell me anything."

Gabriella looked down at her hand, which was in Troy's. She was tingling all inside. She sighed again and decided to tell him her story. When she was done she looked up at Troy and who had a confused look on his face.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Troy got up from the couch and rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Um. Gaby. I know Stephanie is a bitch and a slut but she would never accuse her ex best friend of rapping her.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"WHAT? Are you saying that she's telling the truth?" Gabriella got up from the couch and was screaming at Troy.

"Well…maybe."

"TROY! How dare you accuse me of rapping her. You don't even know her all that well. And why would I want to rape a girl anyways?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were jealous of her beauty?"

Gabriella lost it and couldn't take it anymore.

"TROY BOLTON! YOU ARE THE MEANEST, NASTIEST, AND THE BIGGEST FUCKING ASSHOLE I HAVE EVER MET!"

With that, Gaby slapped Troy across the face and stormed out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella ran all the way to the Starbucks and sat in the park drinking a hot chocolate in the cold autumn air.

"Gaby? Are you ok? I heard what happened." Gaby turned when she heard a familiar male voice.

**_Well, there's chapter 4. I know it's short. But I thought it Was a nice place to end it. A lot did happen in this chapter. And thanks to _****_LuvHighSchoolMusical_****_ who said why Gabriella would rape a girl so I decided to incorporate it. Thanks! And please, please review! Love ya guys. _**

_**Till next time**_

_**Gaby **_


	5. Thank You

_**Hey guys! Glad you all liked the last chapter! I know it was kind of a mean chapter but it will get better. Trust me! Will it end happily ever after? I don't know? Keep reading and reviewing and you'll soon find out! Oh and thanks to all my readers because I have 1331 HITS! That is awesome! Oh and if you have any questions on the story, send me a private message and I will answer them. Ok, on with the show! LOL! **_

_Previously on "Life After 'We're all in this Together' _

_Gabriella ran all the way to the Starbucks and sat in the park drinking a hot chocolate in the cold autumn air._

"_Gaby? Are you ok? I heard what happened." Gaby turned when she heard a familiar male voice. _

Gabriella turned around and looked up to see Ryan standing looking down at her. He had a white a light blue striped shirt with some jeans. He wasn't wearing a hat though which seemed weird to Gaby. She had never really seen him without one. And to be honest, she thought he looked kind off cute.

'_Gaby, you're just upset with Troy and you'll run to anyone for comfort. Don't fall for it. You don't like him!' _Gabriella thought to herself.

She looked back towards the sunset and patted the grass next to her, signaling Ryan to sit. He obeyed and looked out at the sunset with her. They sat there for what seemed for ages not looking or talking to each other. Gabriella broke the silence.

"Has anyone ever accused you of something you both know you would never do?" she asked still looking at the sunset.

Ryan turned to look at Gabriella. He wanted to ask her exactly what happened. All he knew was what his sister told him, which was that Troy accused Gabriella of being jealous of Stephanie. Once Sharpay told him the name Stephanie, he knew it was bad. She was the biggest bitch he had ever met. But who knows how much Troy coated the whole truth. All Ryan knew was that Gabriella was not the type of person he heard she was from them.

He decided against asking her what really happened.

"Yes." He turned and looked back at the sunset which was getting smaller and smaller.

Gabriella turned and looked at him. She moved closer to him till there legs were touching. Ryan was shocked but didn't show it.

"What happened?" Gaby asked him.

He turned and looked at her.

"Nothing really. Just everyone accuses me of being a gay loser who lets his twin sister boss him around. Sharpay may be a bitch sometimes, but I don't let her get to me."

He turned back towards the sunset which was almost completely gone now.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't convince people that I'm not who they think I am. But I've gotten used to it now. Don't worry what other people think about you. Just worry about what you think about yourself."

Gabriella smiled and looked up at Ryan. She leaned in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ryan was surprised and looked down and Gabriella, who was staring at the sunset that was no longer there. She looked up at him and let out a little laugh.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you a huge jerk and a loser who only cared about himself. So glad I was wrong."

Ryan laughed silently and felt Gabriella's face get closer to his. Before he could do anything about it, Gabriella kissed him lightly on the lips. He was shocked at first, but then returned the kiss. Gaby broke away first and looked at him. She got up, sat on his lap, and laid her head on his chest. Ryan was a bit surprised, but nonetheless, wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and laid his chin on her hair.

"Thank you" she whispered lightly before drifting off to sleep. Ryan saw her eyes shut and felt her breath lightly. He smiled and said; "no, thank you" as he drifted off to sleep. **HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH**

After hearing what had happened, Taylor went looking for Gabriella. She knew she'd be at the park because Gaby always went there to think. But what she didn't know was that Gabriella wasn't alone. Taylor got closer and saw that Ryan was sitting next to Gabriella. Taylor couldn't help it. She had to stay and listen. While she was there, she heard everything Ryan had said of people treat him and how he doesn't care. Taylor was very shocked by those words a bit. But what shocked her even more is when Gabriella leaned in and kissed Ryan, and when she fell asleep on his lap.

Taylor never really thought that Ryan was gay. She never believed he was a jerk either. She just thought it was all his sister. She was glad she was right. She decided to leave them alone. So Taylor called Gabriella's mom. She thought her mom would get a bit suspicious because Gabriella was sleeping over a lot, but when Gaby's mom answered the phone, she sounded very excited.

"Taylor? Oh, I was just about to call you. Listen, my job just called me and I need to go to California for the whole summer! I beg them not to make me, but then I'd lose my job. Can you do me the huge favor of letting Gaby stay with you for the summer? I'm sorry, but I really don't have a choice. Please?"

Taylor was excited. _'A whole summer with my best friend? Of course, then maybe we can figure all this out.' _She thought to herself.

"Of course Ms. Montez."

"Great! Thank you so much Taylor. I'll call your parents later to ask them. Um…can I talk to Gabriella?"

Taylor looked at the spot where her best friend was sleeping on Ryan's lap.

"Um…she was really tired so she went up to my room to sleep. That was why I called you. For sure, I'll have her call you in the morning."

"OK. Thanks again Taylor. I'm going to call your parents now. Bye" Taylor heard the phone click. She decided to leave her friend a note letting her know not to worry when she woke up and to call her mom. Taylor found a piece of paper on the floor and scrimmaged through her purse for a pen. She found one and scribbled something on it. She careful walked up to Gabriella and tucked the paper in between her friends legs making sure it wouldn't blow away.

When Taylor got home, her parents asked her where Gabriella was.

Taylor sat up from the couch. "She was really tired, so she went upstairs to get some sleep. I went to get something to eat while she sleeps.

"Ok. Your mom and I are leaving to the airport. It's late, but we wanted to get an early flight to Hawaii. We told Gaby's mom that you guys would be staying with your grandma. She'll be here in the morning to stay with you guys. Will you guys be ok?" Taylor's dad asked.

"Yea. Sure! Bye guys. Have fun," She said as she gave them each a kiss and they left.

Taylor was so glad. Her parents were going on a second honeymoon because they had to cut the first one short because Taylor's dad got pneumonia .Taylor was glad though that it was her grandma who was going to take care of them. She let Taylor get away with everything. As long as she left the house with clean clothes and called every two hours. Taylor didn't mind those rules at all. With her grandma here, it would so easy for her to help Gabriella and Taylor.

She needed to find Stephanie and run her out of time or tell Troy the truth. She needed to convince Troy to apologize to Gaby. She needed Gaby to forgive him.

"Man, this is going to be a long summer." Taylor said as she went upstairs and went to sleep. **HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella woke up to birds singing. She tried to get up but saw that two strong arms were holding her. She turned around and saw Ryan sleeping soundly. She then got very sad, because this reminded her of a couple of days ago when Troy had held her the same way. She shook the thought out of her head. _'He practically called you a jealous slut Gaby! At least Ryan believes you.' _She thought to herself. She laid her head back on his chest and let the sun hit her face. She felt a piece of paper between her legs. She grabbed it and read it:

_Gaby_

_Your mom's job has sent her to California for the whole summer! So sorry! Anyway, she asked my parents if you could stay with us. I said yes and I'm sure my parents will to. We will be staying with my grandmother though because my parents are going on a second honeymoon. I don't think your mom will care either. But just give her a call before she leaves to the airport, which is at 11:00 a.m._

_Taylor (oh and good choice of a guy. Always liked him. When he wasn't with his sister. LOL! After you call your mom, come to my house so that my grandma can meet you.) _

Gaby laughed at the last part. She was upset though that she had to spend the summer without her mom. She wiggled her way out of Ryan's grasp, grabbed her cell, and called her mom.

"I left a bag with all your stuff on the front porch because I didn't want to wake you guys up. Ok well, I have to go. I love you"

"Ok. Love you to mom. See you soon." Gabriella hung up her phone and saw that Ryan had woken up and was reading the note Taylor had written Gaby. She walked over to him and laughed.

"You know that's an invasion of privacy." She said as she sat back on his lap.

"I know. But I'm a guy and couldn't resist. Gaby laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Ryan deepened. He broke away and looked at Gaby in the eyes. He grabbed her and took her off his lap. He got up and helped her up.

"Well, lets get you to Taylor's house before her grandmother gets there"

"Ok but it's a long walk from here."

Ryan pulled a pair of BMW keys out of his pocket.

"Do you think I actually came looking for you last night by foot?" Gaby nudged him in the stomach with her elbow and laughed. **HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

They got to Taylor's house and she opened the door.

"Hey guys. Nice of you to show up." Taylor said as she laughed. "Gaby, you might want to change before my grandma gets here. You bags upstairs in my room."

"Ok. Thanks Taylor." She turned to Ryan. "Thanks for everything." She said as she hugged him.

"No problem." He broke form the hug. "Hey, why don't I come here around one a clock and take you both out to lunch."

"Thanks Ryan, but I don't want to intrude." Said Taylor

"Your not. Come on, you girls need time away from everything." Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and nodded together.

"Great, I'll be here at one. Bye." Ryan got into his car and drove off with a smile on his face.

Gaby and Taylor walked into the house and started giggling.

"Ok. I already know what happened, so I'm not going to ask you. But just go upstairs and take a shower and change. My grandma will be here soon."

Gabriella obeyed and went upstairs and did as she was told. When she came back downstairs, there was elderly woman with a warm smile on her face. Taylor came in after her, with her bags in her hands. Taylor set them down.

"Grandma, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, Grandma McKessie." The little old lady drew Gabriella into a hug.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Gabriella said.

"Grandma, were going out to lunch with a friend."

Ok dears, have fun." Taylor's grandma said as she walked upstairs to the guest bedroom. Before she made it to the top, she turned to the girls and said, "Just make sure to call me every two hours to make sure you are fine. And be home by one a clock a.m. bye" and then she disappeared upstairs.

"Damn. I wish my grandma was like that." Gabriella said as they headed out the door. Taylor laughed, but stopped immediately.

Gabriella stopped laughing when she heard that Taylor stopped.

"Taylor, what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at where Taylor was and gasped.

"Oh shit." Gaby mumbled

**_A/N: Hew! Six pages! This is the longest ever! Well, I hoped you liked it. If I get enough reviews, I will update really fast because I know you guys want to know why Gaby said that! Hehe! Well, review and find out! This is getting juicy! Till next time! _**

_**Gaby **_


	6. Gabriella?

**_Hey guys!! Wow!! I've gotten so many reviews!!! Super happy!!!! And I have 1864 hits!!! How awesome is that!!! You guys rock!! Ok, but I would like, like 10 reviews at least this time!!!! Ok? Well, he we go! _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Blah, blah, blah. **_

_Previously on "Life after we're all in This Together" _

_Gabriella stopped laughing when she heard that Taylor stopped._

"_Taylor, what's wrong?"_

_Gabriella looked at where Taylor was and gasped._

"_Oh shit." Gaby mumbled_

"Oh My Gosh Gaby! What are you going to do?"

Gabriella bit her fingernails as she looked to her right at Ryan, who was coming up to Taylor's house with some flowers. But to her left was Troy, a little bit behind Ryan with an even bigger bouquet of flowers and mumbling some words while looking down.

Gabriella knew how overprotective Troy was with his girlfriends. I mean, Taylor did say that when they were freshman, Troy beat up this kid on the football team that was just talking to his then girlfriend about her brother, who was the kid's best friend.

Gabriella had no time to think. "Umm… Taylor, run to Troy and stall him while I get Ryan away. Troy hasn't seen me yet because he's to busy talking to the floor."

Taylor nodded and ran to where Troy was and Gabriella ran to Ryan.

"Ryan, don't ask. Don't even turn around. Just follow me and I'll explain along the way." Ryan was confused, but did as Gabriella said. They ran the opposite direction of Taylor and Troy and ran behind Taylor's backdoor neighbor.

Taylor ran as fast as she could towards Troy.

"Troy! Hey! What's up?"

Troy looked up from the floor and up at Taylor.

"Oh, hey Taylor. I came looking for Gabriella. Chad told me she's staying at your house all summer."

"Really?" Taylor faked a smile and mentally kicked herself.

'_Stupid! You know Chad can't keep a secret. You should have known not to tell him. What am I going to do?' _Taylor thought.

Troy waved a hand in front of Taylor's face for the third time.

"TAYLOR!" Troy shouted. Taylor came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Umm…Gaby went out to lunch. Alone!" _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Taylor thought.

"Ok, I know what I did was stupid and that I was really mean, but I wasn't thinking! And I really need to talk to her! So please let me come in and talk to her." Troy looked at Taylor with pleading eyes. Taylor felt so bad. She really wanted them back together, but now with this romance, or whatever it is, with Ryan she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Troy, I really appreciate you coming over, but she really is out to lunch. When she gets back, I promise I'll let her know you came." Taylor said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Ok then. Thanks Taylor. Oh, can you please give these to her and tell her there from me? Thanks" Troy gave the flowers to Taylor, walked back to his car, and drove off. Taylor watched with sad eyes.

She went back into her house and plopped down on the sofa. "What am I going to tell Gaby?"

"You won't need to." A low voice said causing Taylor to jump. She turned around and saw her grandmother sewing a sweater in the kitchen.

Taylor got up and walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

Grandma McKessie pointed out the window that faces the side of the house. She saw Gabriella walking to Ryan's car with Ryan behind her.

"Gaby, if you want, we can cancel lunch."

Gabriella looked up at Ryan. "Huh? Oh, no. that's ok Ryan. He hurt me and I don't think I can forgive him for what he did. Let's go. I'm hungry." Gabriella practically ran to Ryan's car. Ryan walked behind her, and was about to throw the flowers in the backseat, but Gabriella stopped him and grabbed them.

"Ryan, there beautiful." She said as she sniffed them.

Ryan looked down at the steering wheel. "Yea, but as beautiful as the ones you got earlier today." He said referring to Troy's flowers.

"But these were given out of love and not guilt." Ryan smirked at the comment and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Then they drove off.

Taylor's eyes grew huge. "Why, why, why?" she screamed to the ceiling.

"Give it time my dear. She'll realize who the true one within time."

Taylor laughed at her grandmother's responds, which sounded like a fortune cookie. She gave her grandmother a hug and went upstairs to her room to think.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

"Gaby? Gaby? Gabriella!" Gaby snapped her head back towards Ryan who was waving a menu in her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ryan."

Ryan looked at her with a confused face. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eat? No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Ryan sighed and Gaby realized what she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryan. Just a bit distracted."

"I can see. You want me to drive you back to Taylor's?"

Gabriella looked out the window and saw Stephanie sitting on the little hill in the park.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a walk. Thank you so much Ryan and I really am sorry. I'll call you later." She got up, kissed him, and ran out the door.

Ryan sighed and looked down at his menu.

"CHECK!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

"A little chilly isn't it?" Stephanie jumped and turned around only to look up and see Gabriella standing there.

"But still a good place to think and get your life together." Stephanie turned and looked at the bright autumn sun. It was three a clock and the sun seemed to be disappearing slowly with the new change in time.

Gabriella sat down next to her and looked up at the sun. They sat there for half hour without saying a word. Finally, Stephanie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Gabriella."

Gabriella turned and looked at Stephanie with a confused face.

"I was just a huge bitch, plus, I was jealous. You were so pretty and I felt like the sidekick. The one that was the tag along. I know it sounds stupid and child like, but I _was_ stupid. I'm sorry if I ruined your relationship with Troy. It just, when I saw him with you, all those old feelings came back. I felt like everything was going to happen again. You may think I was happy when you left, but I was devastated. Obviously, a week after they expelled you, my mom, and the principle go the truth out of me. I mean, my story was pretty bad too. You wanting to rape me? It was the worst and meanest thing I had ever made up. So the principle expelled me too for lying and causing one of his best students her reputation. My mom got in a huge fight over it with my dad, and they split. My mom always tells me they had problems before, but I know me being expelled really hurt their relationship the most. Anyways, before you came to Albuquerque, I moved her with my mom and I went to East High. Well, I met Troy and we hit it off. But then, I started acting up and being mean and had no friends. Well, he dumped me and my mom said she had enough and sent me to Boarding School. I decided to come down over the summer, apologize to him, and see if anything would happen. But then I saw you there with him and I broke down."

Gabriella's mouth was open "I'm sor…"

Stephanie cut her off before she could finish.

"Please don't apologize Gaby. You didn't do _anything_ wrong! I did everything! And I am VERY sorry for everything I have ever done. I'm not asking you to forgive me because I wouldn't even forgive me." Gabriella just looked down speechless. Stephanie got up.

"It's getting dark. I'm gonna head back home." She started walking but stopped and turned to Gabriella.

"Oh, whatever Troy said, wasn't his fault. He can fall easily into peer pressure and say things he doesn't mean." Gabriella smiled and remembered when his friends made him say he didn't care about her.

"I also called him and told him the truth. That you were saying the truth and that I was the lair. I hope he believed me and apologized." Stephanie stuck her hands in her pocket and started walking down the hill.

"Hey Steph?" Stephanie turned around looked at Gabriella

"Thanks. For everything. It takes guts for you to tell me everything." Stephanie laughed silently and continued walking home.

"Oh my. What a day!" Gabriella sighed as she looked out at the now sunset.

"You can say that again." Gabriella turned her head and saw Ryan standing, leaning on a tree, looking rather sexy to Gabriella. She laughed, got up, and walked over to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he did around her waist.

"Were you there listening the whole time?"

"Umm… not the whole time." He started laughing

Gabriella leaned her head on his chest

"Thank you for not leaving when I needed someone the most."

She looked back up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Uh… didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Gabriella broke away from the kiss knowing exactly who was standing there.

"Troy, I…"

"You don't need to explain anything to him. He hurt you, so he gets what he deserves."

Gabriella turned to Ryan "Ryan please don't."

"At least she went out with me because she really liked me. Not because I the first guy that came around to comfort her."

"Troy, that's not true." Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Forget Gaby. Let's take you back to Taylor's." Ryan said turning to the car.

"Let's go Gaby. We need to talk." Troy said heading the opposite direction.

Gabriella stood where she was and didn't move. Ryan turned around and looked at her.

"Gabriella?" she turned and looked at him.

Troy turned around and looked at her also.

"Gabriella?" Gaby looked at him and back at Ryan.

**_Omg!!!!! I just realized that this is sooooooooooooo Grey's Anatomy!!!! For all Grey fans out there, you know exactly what I'm talking about!!! Ok well I wanna put 4 more and then end the story to make it a ten-chapter story. Because I have an awesome story about Zac Efron and…. Well, you'll just have wait. So if you want me to hurry with my story, SEND ME REVIEWS!!!! I want at least 10 reviews. You guys have been really good!! You guys rock!!! Till next time!!!_**

_**Gaby **_


	7. Trouble With Love

**_Hey!!! I'm back!!! Well, here's chapter 7!!! And I have to say to you guys, you guys rock!!! I have like over 2000 hits!!! That's amazing!!! And thanks to those who reviewed!! But come one, with all those hits and how many of you have me on their alerts, I would like a little bit of more reviews. Please!!! 10 the least!!! That's all I ask. Oh, and the more reviews, the faster I update and the faster I get to my next story that is about Zac Efron and…. REVIEW AND ILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN I GET TO IT!! LOL!!! PLEASE!!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't High School Musical or "The trouble with love is" by Kelly Clarkson_**

_Previously on "Life after We're all in this Together" _

"_Forget Gaby. Let's take you back to Taylor's." Ryan said turning to the car._

"_Let's go Gaby. We need to talk." Troy said heading the opposite direction._

_Gabriella stood where she was and didn't move. Ryan turned around and looked at her._

"_Gabriella?" she turned and looked at him._

_Troy turned around and looked at her also._

"_Gabriella?" Gaby looked at him and back at Ryan._

Gabriella sat in Taylor's bedroom on her bed. She was thinking about what happened a week ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gabriella?" "Gabriella?" Gaby ran pass Troy and to Taylor's house. When she got there, she told Taylor everything and cried. Troy and Ryan wouldn't stop calling her, but she just couldn't talk to either of them. _

_**End of flashback **_

"Gaby, more flowers." Gaby turned and looked at Taylor whose face was covered by a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses.

"Put them with the rest please." Taylor sighed and put the flowers and a huge vase next to three other huge vases on her desk.

"Sorry for all the flowers Tay." Gabriella looked a Taylor, who was arranging the flowers in a very fancy way.

"Don't be sorry. I love flowers. They smell good, and make me room look very elegant." Taylor laughed, hoping for Gabriella to do the same. However, all she got was a small, fake, smile. Taylor sighed and sat next to her friend.

"Gaby, you need to solve this." Gabriella looked at her best friend with pleading eyes.

"Taylor, I can't. I know, you and anyone I ask would say pick Troy because he is the one I actually fell in love with and he's the one that did the singing with me and blah, blah, blah. But when I was with Ryan, he made me feel comfortable and like I could be myself. And he believed me when Troy didn't. but besides all that, I think I really still like Troy, but Ryan also, and just the same. Do you get me?" Gabriella looked at her friend with teary eyes, and Taylor back with sympathy eyes.

"Well, when your ready and you know what's right, your heart will let you know. I'm going to go to the mall. I need to pick up some things for grandma. Why don't you go to the park, clear your head a bit, and then meet me at the mall and we'll eat a giant cookie together. Ok?" Gabriella smiled slightly and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Tay. You're the best. I'll meet you at the mall at three." Taylor nodded and went downstairs and left to the mall. Gaby turned, looked at the flowers, and sighed. _'This is going to be a long summer.'_ Gaby thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella walked along the sidewalk and found herself standing next to a very familiar tree. "Why is it that everything lately has happened near you?" she said to the tree. Gabriella leaned against the tree where Troy said he loved her, Ryan said he believed her, Stephanie told her the truth, and where she was caught in between two great guys.

From the distance, she heard a very familiar song playing. She got closer and heard a very familiar voice singing. She walked down front the hill where the tree was and sat a couple of feet from the familiar face playing the song.

_Love can be a many splendor thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug, that makes you blind_

_It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

_Now I was once a fool it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I'd never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin'_

_And I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again_

_This sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all _

Gabriella smiled as thought about the words to the song and how they related so much to here life right now. She got up and walked over to a girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders.

Gabriella tapped the girl on her shoulder causing the girl to jump.

"Gaby!" Sharpay turned around and hugged Gabriella tight.

"Sharpay! I haven't seen you since you left to New York after Easter break!" Gaby stopped hugging Sharpay and looked at her straight in the eye. "by the way, you never told me why you did leave half way through school?"

Sharpay blushed. "Well, I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know what was going to happen. But I can tell you now. I went there to audition for this cool Broadway school that opens you up to agents that sign you to Broadway."

Gabriella hugged her tighter. "That's great! So, how's it going?"

"Well, I was practicing now for my first audition for an agent." Sharpay said pointing to the guitar she had in her hands earlier. Gaby hugged her again, but Sharpay broke away.

"Ok, enough about me. I heard what happened. How are you?" Gaby and Sharpay started walking around the park.

"Fine. If you considered having your heart torn between two great guys is fine." Sharpay smiled faintly.

"Have you talked to Troy since, you know, _she_ came around?" Sharpay said, as she looked at Gaby and put an extra emphasis on the word 'she'.

"Actually yes. She told me the truth about everything and told Troy the truth too."

"Oh, so that's why he was at Taylor's house and her at the park last week!" Gaby stopped walking and looked at Sharpay with a confused face. Sharpay laughed.

"Ryan told me." Gabriella mouthed an 'oh' at Sharpay and they started walking again.

"Speaking of Ryan how is he?" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay

"I don't know. I mean, he was really happy when he called me and said he had a surprise for me when I got home, but when I got there yesterday, all I got was a small hug and a faint smile." Gabriella's heart sank.

"I'm sorry Sharpay."

"Oh don't worry! He just needs to get his heart straighten out." Gabriella smiled faintly

"Don't we all." The two guys laughed but stopped suddenly.

"Oh my gosh! It's eight! Taylor's grandma wanted me home by seven thirty!" Sharpay laughed as Gabriella looked at her with a serious face.

"Ok geez. Here, let me drive you home."

"Thanks Sharpay" Gabriella said as she hugged her. Sharpay broke away from the hug.

"Geez woman! You sure give a lot of hugs." Gabriella laughed as they walked to Sharpay's car.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

"Thanks for the ride and the talk." Gabriella said as she got out of Sharpay's car.

"No problem. Oh tell Taylor I say hi."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Oh it's ok. I don't think her grandmother would want another teenage girl in the house." Gabriella was about to say something, but someone beat her to it.

"Oh nonsense dear. Why don't you stay over night? I know Gabriella would love to have two of her best friends over to help her figure out her problem." Taylor's grandma emerged from behind Gabriella with Taylor following. The three girls laughed, then thanked Grandma McKessie and went inside.

"Sharpay! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Taylor asked hugging her.

"Great."

"What are you up to now?" Sharpay explained everything to Taylor, as they went upstairs to her room.

"Sweet. So when do you have the audition for the agent?" Taylor asked as they all sat on her bed.

"Next week actually. And he's stationed here in Albuquerque. So I won't have to go back to New York…for…a…while. Do you guys here that?" Sharpay said as she heard something outside.

"Actually, I do. It sounds like someone's singing. A very familiar song." Taylor got up and opened her window. As soon as she opened it, Gaby snapped her head towards the window.

"Oh my God Gaby." Gabriella got up and heard someone singing a song she new all to well.

_I've never had someone _

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone _

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found _

_What I've been looking for_

Gabriella looked out the window and sighed. Why was he doing this to her heart?

_**Ok!!! Well, there's chapter 7!!! I thought it was cute!!! I know you're dying to know if it was Troy or Ryan singing, since they both know the song!! Well, review and I'll let you know!! So just please review!! And thanks again for those of you that did!! You rock!! Love ya guys!!! Till next chapter!! **_

_**xoGabyxo   
**_


	8. OMG! Is He OK?

**_Hey!!! Here's chapter 8!!! Hope you liked it! I know you liked chapter 7 because I got loads of reviews! Thanks guys! You guys rock! Keep up the good work! Oh and sooo sorry it took this long!! School this week was horrible! But I will try to update sooner! And when I finish this one, I'm going to write one about Zac Efron and someone else! He he! Well, on with the show!_**

_Previously on "Life After 'We're all in This Together"_

"_Oh my God Gaby." Gabriella got up and heard someone singing a song she new all to well._

_I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Gabriella looked out the window and sighed. Why was he doing this to her heart?_

Gabriella looked out the window and almost began to cry. Taylor was sighing on how cute this was. But Sharpay was extremely upset.

"Gaby, why don't we just go to bed and think about this in the morning?" Sharpay suggested.

"Why Sharpay? Don't you think it's cute how Ryan is singing to her?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She grabbed Taylor and went to a corner of the room.

"Obviously, you forgot that she sang this song with _Troy_, and that _he_ sang to _her_ on _her_ balcony." Taylor thought for a second and forgot about that time when Gabriella had told her about the balcony. Taylor was going to tell Gaby something, but when she turned around, she was gone. They looked out the window and saw Gabriella running to the park with Ryan behind her.

The girls both sighed and decided better for her to think alone for a while.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella ran until she couldn't hear Ryan calling her anymore. She slide to the ground and cried. "I'm only seventeen! This is too much drama for me and my heart." She thought aloud.

"You can say that again." Gaby jumped and turned to the very familiar voice.

"Hey" Troy said softly

"Hey" she said just as soft

Troy sat down next to her and wrapped his hands around his legs.

Gabriella was so happy he was there. She didn't know why though. _'if he really did love you, he would have believed you' she_ thought. But no matter how hard she thought this, her heart was leaping for joy he was there. They were quiet for a while until Troy broke the silence.

"Gaby, I'm sorry. I was just stupid. I don't know why I even thought that! I guess I was just scared." Troy looked out at the moon and stars. Gabriella looked at him with a confused face.

"Scared of what?" Troy looked at her and their eyes locked.

"That I actually loved you. I never have felt this way about anyone and I guess it scared me to know that I loved you so much. But now I know that I was wrong and falling in love with you was the best thing that could ever happen to me." Gabriella started to cry without ever taking her eyes away from his. Troy reached up and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Gabriella closed her eyes at his touch. Man, how much did she miss him! Troy pulled her up into his lap and hugged her. She hugged him even tighter, never wanting him to let go. She cried into his chest and ended up falling asleep. Troy felt her crying stop and held her tighter falling asleep with Gabriella wrapped in his arms.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Taylor ran to the park looking for Gabriella. She had to settle this once and for all. She was not going to let this ruin her and Gabriella's summer.

She looked up at the infamous hill and saw a figure. She was about to run up the hill when someone grabbed her arm. She got scared and did an air kick.

"Hiya!" someone fell to the floor and she ran up to the person about to punch them when she saw who it was.

"Geez Taylor! I didn't know you could do that!" Chad sat up rubbing his stomach where Taylor had kicked him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said helping him up.

"No problem! What are you doing here anyways?" Chad asked already knowing the answer.

"Same why you're here. I need to talk to her." Taylor went towards the hill, but Chad stopped her.

"No need. She found her true love." Chad said while fluttering his eyelashes. Taylor laughed then realized what he said.

"She's up there with Troy!?" she practically yelled.

Chad covered his ears. "Yes! Everything backs to normal." Taylor ran up to Chad and hugged him.

"Yes! Now we can stop worrying about them and think about us." Taylor said in a mischievous voice.

"Have mercy!" Chad said quoting a line from Taylor's favorite show, Full House.

Taylor giggled and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart and walked to Chad's car. He drove Taylor home without any questions from her grandmother. She ran up to her room where Sharpay was waiting impatiently looking through a magazine.

"Oh thank god! So, what happened? Wait…where's Gaby?" Ashley asked confused.

Monique had a huge smile from ear to ear plastered on her face.

"Gaby and Troy made up!" the girls jumped and squealed. Sharpay suddenly stopped and looked at Taylor.

"What's wrong Sharpay?"

"Well, I hope my brother doesn't know!"

Taylor walked over to Sharpay who had a concerned face on.

"I'm sure he'll get over it Shar." Taylor said

"Well, I hope so because he told me before I got here that he really did love Gabriella. He said it was weird because he's only known her for a while but that he had strong feelings for her. And when she left without going with him, he was devastated."

Taylor looked at Sharpay who looked worried now. She did not know what to say. All of sudden, Sharpay's cell phone rang. She walked over to her purse and picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello? Yes, this is his sister…WHAT?...ok, I'm on my way." She threw her sidekick in her purse and started getting all her stuff.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" Taylor asked with concern.

Sharpay looked up at Taylor and looked like she was about to cry.

"Ryan got into a bad accident. His car flipped over and he's not responding to anyone's voice!" Taylor gasped and grabbed her car keys.

"Let's go in my car. It's faster." They ran downstairs, told Taylor's grandmother what happened and they drove off.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella moved a bit then she woke up feeling her cell phone vibrating. She got it out and answered it.

"Mmmm….Hello?" she said sleepily. Troy had woken up too now.

"WHAT?" Gaby said screaming

"Is he ok? You don't know? He doesn't respond? Are you sure? Are you on your way? Ok, so am I!" she hung up her phone and got up. She looked at Troy.

"Ryan got in a bad accident and he won't respond to anyone when they talk to him." Troy jumped up.

"Well. Lets go." They ran to his car and got to the hospital.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

When they got there, they ran to the waiting room where they saw Taylor hugging a sobbing Sharpay.

Gabriella ran up to Sharpay and kneeled down in front of her.

"How is he?" Sharpay wiped her eyes and looked up at her.

"Well, I tried talking to him and he didn't respond. My parents are in there now trying" she leaned over and looked through her brother's room's window. She saw her mom crying while the doctor talked to her dad,

"But it doesn't seem to work."

Sharpay's parents were now waiting in the lobby with Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Sharpay. Zeke was next to Sharpay rubbing her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The doctor said they could go in two at a time to see if maybe, just maybe, Ryan would wake up. Jason and Kelsi came out nodding there heads.

Sharpay sighed and looked at Gabriella and Troy. "It's up to you guys." She said as they were getting up.

Gabriella turned and looked at her.

"If he wouldn't wake up with you or your parents, what makes you think he will with me?" Sharpay looked at her and gave her a weak smiled. Gabriella knew what she meant by that and hoped she was wrong.

Her and Troy walked into the room and Troy went up to Ryan's bed.

"Hey buddy. You've gotta wake up! We'll waiting for you so we can go get some ice cream! Come on Ryan!" Gabriella wanted to cry at how sweet Troy was and how bad Ryan looked. Troy stepped back and looked at Gabriella. She started walking towards him but stopped because she couldn't talk to him like that.

She walked back to Troy. "I'm sorry but I can't talk to him like that."

Troy hugged her. "it's ok. Let's go." As they were walking out, Gabriella stopped with Troy and turned to Ryan. "Bye" she whispered.

Ryan's eyes shot open and he whispered "Ga…Gabriella?"

_**A/N: ok, well there's chapter 8! Hoped you liked it! Didn't see that coming did you? Well, hope you aren't in too much shock that you cant review! Please review! And thanks a bunch to everyone that did! I got more than 10 for last chapter and I couldn't be happier! Love you guys!! I would still like 10!! Please!! Till next time! (which I promise wont take as long as this one did! Sorry) **_

_**xoGabyxo **_


	9. Life Hates Me

**_A/N: OMG!!!! I'm so sorry it's been forever! I update every week, but this last one was sooo busy with the school play!! Ok, well here's chapter 9! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know! I did not get as much as did last chapter so please review! Thanks to all those who did review! Keep it up! _**

_Previously on "Life after we're all in this Together" _

_She walked back to Troy. "I'm sorry but I can't talk to him like that."_

_Troy hugged her. "It's ok. Let's go." As they were walking out, Gabriella stopped with Troy and turned to Ryan. "Bye" she whispered._

_Ryan's eyes shot open and he whispered "Ga…Gabriella?"_

Both Gabriella and Troy stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Ryan who was sitting up in his bed. Troy's mouth fell and he ran out.

"HE'S AWAKE! HE TALKED WHEN GABY DID TO HIM! CALL THE DOCTOR!" everyone ran into the room and towards Ryan. Sharpay went in and hugged Gabriella.

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella had her eyes open and didn't return the hug. Sharpay noticed and looked at Gabriella confused.

"Gaby? What's wrong? You just saved my brother's life practically!" Gabriella looked down and ran out of the hospital with a tear in her eye.

Sharpay looked in her direction and was confused. _'Why is she so upset? She just saved Ryan's life?' _

Troy came over to Sharpay. "Hey! Where's Gaby?"

"She went to get something to eat." Sharpay lied because she didn't want Troy to worry until she knew what was wrong.

"Oh." Troy looked at Sharpay who looked worried. "Sharpay, why do you look worried? Ryan's awake."

"I know just a little shocked is all." The doctor came in and told everyone to leave except Sharpay and her parents.

'_Phew! Saved by the doctor. Ha-ha! How ironic!'_ she thought to herself. She walked over to her brother's bed and sat on the foot of the bed.

"This is quiet spectacular. And you say he just woke up?" the doctor asked looking at Sharpay.

"Well, two of my friends were here and when one of them spoke up, Ryan woke up."

"Hmm…well, we will still need to run some test and keep him overnight. That must be some special friend. Seeing as she was the only lone that could get you awake."

All of a sudden, everything clicked for Sharpay. Gabriella ran out because Ryan woke up to _her_ voice. No one else but _her._ _'Oh my God. Ryan must really like, love her! Oh my god, but that makes it hard for Gaby! I mean, now she's stuck in between two guys. Man, we are only seventeen! This is too much drama for us! And I thought The O.C. was fake drama!' _

"Hellooooooo! Any one there? Sharpay?" Ryan waved a hand in front of Sharpay's face as she came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Where'd mom and dad go?"

"With the doctor to talk."

Sharpay nodded then decided to ask her brother a question, which was bugging her all night.

"Ryan? How did you crash?" Ryan's eyes grew wide and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Well, please don't tell anyone!" Sharpay looked at her brother confused.

"Oookk."

Ryan sighed and began his story.

"Well, I went to the park to look for Gabriella and I saw her there with Troy. I was upset and got back in the car. Well, since I was so pissed I wasn't paying attention and crashed into a truck." Sharpay was in complete shock. She heard someone gasp and she turned around to see Gabriella leaving, crying. Sharpay sighed. _'This is going to be a long summer.'_ She thought to herself.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gabriella walked along the very familiar park while kicking a pebble along. "Why does life hate me?"

"It does not! It's kind of had to." Gabriella turned to face Troy and smiled a soft, weak smile.

"Gaby, why are you letting this get to you?"

"Because I caused Ryan to get into a car accident." A tear trickled down her cheek. Troy stopped in front of her and wiped it away with his thumb.

"No you didn't." he said while holding her face in his hands.

Gabriella knew she was overreacting. This smiled very weird to her anyways. She thought this only happened in the movies and television shows. Hopefully, this episode would not end as the ones in the shows did. Troy saw her sadness and pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't we go to the beach? The suns about to set."

Gabriella pulled away from the hug and smiled "That'd be great." Troy smiled and led her to his car hand in hand.

Sharpay sighed and decided that after seeing that couple walk away with those huge smiles, she needed to set her brother straight.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Ryan, you need to get over her." Sharpay walked into his room and sat at the edge of his hospital bed.

Ryan sat up with a confused face. "What are you talking about Shar?"

"Gabriella. She is with Troy. You know it, we all know it. Sorry, but you were the first shoulder she could cry on and she did." Ryan was now playing with his blanket and looked up at Sharpay.

"I know. But, come on Shar. Troy hurt her once, who says he won't do it again?" Sharpay was about to defend Troy when she was caught off.

"I say he won't do it again." Sharpay turned around and saw Troy standing at the door.

"Words are just words." Ryan fought back.

"Look, Ryan. I don't want to fight with you now. But can't you just lay off. She is with me. Not you." Ryan was getting frustrated.

"But you're an ass that hurt her. Anyone can say they won't do it again and will anyways."

"You know what? I don't give a damn what you say! I was coming her to apologize but forget it. Gabriella's waiting for me in the car so we can go out. Feel better." Troy ran out and mumbled "not."

"Who does that guy think he is?" Sharpay was very upset now.

"Arrrgg. You're so hardheaded. Gaby doesn't want you. Cant you get that through your head?"

Ryan lay back with his hands behind his head. "But I can make her want me."

Sharpay looked at her brother suspiciously.

"Ryan what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Sharpay looked at her brother with concern.

"Don't do anything stupid please." Ryan laughed.

"I'm not. Just going to make me irresistible." Sharpay laughed, gave her brother a hug, and left the hospital.

"Oh Gaby! You're going to have an interesting summer."

**_A/N: OMG! Like I said, I'm so sorry!!! I had you waiting for 2 weeks! I promise it won't happen again. I was just busy with the school play. Anyways, from here on, the chapters are going to be cute. I will probably end in like two or three more chapters. But don't fret, after that story, I will write a story about Zac Efron and…. Well review and I will finish this faster and start the other story faster! So please, please, please review! The more reviews, the faster the update! Thanks_**

_**XoGabyxo **_


	10. U cant live with them or without them

**_Hey Guys! So, I wasn't too happy with the last chapter and I see that you guys weren't either. Sorry, but anyways, this is the last chapter of the story! Sniff, sniff, but it will be a cute chapter and I'm not going to be gone forever1 keep a look out for my next story "Who'd a thought?" it's about Zac Efron. So please read and review for that. It'll be up maybe even tom or Friday! So, tons of thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept my story going! Thanks and I hope I don't disappoint you with this last chapter! Enjoy it and again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I got over 6000 hits! You guys rock! Please be that great with my new story! _**

_Previously on "Life after we're All In This Together." _

"_Ryan what are you going to do?"_

"_Nothing." Sharpay looked at her brother with concern._

"_Don't do anything stupid please." Ryan laughed._

"_I'm not. Just going to make me irresistible." Sharpay laughed, gave her brother a hug, and left the hospital._

"_Oh Gaby! You're going to have an interesting summer_."

**Gabriella's POV **

It has been a month since Ryan's accident. He was trying really hard to get me to like him. He would try to show off his basketball skills, while Taylor and I played tennis almost everyday. He wasn't that good. He always tried to show me he was a strong, buff, guy like Troy, but he isn't. Taylor finally convinced me to go set him straight. I went to his house after a week ago and told him I just wanted to be friends. He told me to be careful with Zac and that he'll always be there for me if I need him. I haven't spoken to him lately. Sharpay says he's doing fine, being his weird self again. Well, after having a long talk with Troy, we got back together and so far, everything's been great. I have asked him to apologize to Ryan, but he refuses and vise versa. Anyways, Taylor asked our parents and me, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor are going to California for two weeks tomorrow. I haven't told Troy yet. His been very clingy lately. Probably so I don't talk to Ryan. Which really bugs me, but I'll get them to make up eventually. Troy's going to pick me up and take me to the coffee shop across the park. What he doesn't know is that I invited Ryan to meet me there at the same time. My plan is to get them to work everything out so I can have a good, relaxing, trip to California with the girls.

_Beep, Beep! _

Oh, Troy's here. Let's cross our fingers.

**Narrator's POV **

Gabriella walked out of the guest bedroom into Taylor's living room, who was watching a movie with Chad. Well, she was watching the movie. Chad was working on his sixth slice of pizza.

"Geez Chad. You're such a pig. Do you know how many calories that one slice has?"

"No. Wanna tell me, miss smarty pants?" Chad said getting closer to Taylor.

"Oh no. Don't you dare Chad Danforth!" Taylor said putting a pillow in front of her. Chad took the pillow away and started tickling Taylor, who was screaming for him to stop.

"Fine, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me." Taylor made a sour face and giggled.

"Fine." She kissed Chad, which turned into a make-out session. Gaby shook her head with a smile and walked outside.

"Hey baby." Gabriella's heart always jumped when he called her that. 'Hopefully he wont get mad when he see's Ryan' Gaby thought.

When they got to the coffee shop, Ryan was already there and Gabriella waved at him through the window.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "Gaby, why did you do that?" He turned to get back in his car, but Gabriella stopped him and turned him to face her.

"Troy, can you please, just go in and talk to him. You're my boyfriend and he's like my best friend." Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"Please? For me?" Gabriella said with a puppy dog face and laughed.

"Fine."

"Yay." Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the lips, went inside the coffee shop, and sat down at Ryan's table.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

Gaby sat outside, reading her book, for what felt like forever. She looked down at her watch. "They've been in there for half in hour? What, did they kill each other or something?"

"No, not really." She jumped and saw Ryan and Troy standing behind her laughing.

"Don't do that!" Gabriella said slapping Troy's arm. The boys sat down at her table. "So, you guys cool now?" Gabriella asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yea." Troy said.

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed as she ran and hugged them. Ryan looked at his watch.

"Oh, I have to go. I promised Sharpay, I'd go with her to an interview with a play producer. Have to go. Bye! Oh, have fun in California Gabriella." Ryan got up, ran to his car, and drove off. Gaby sighed.

"California? You're going to California tomorrow? When were you planning on telling me this?"

Gabriella looked at Troy not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I didn't know if I was going to go or not. It was going to be Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and me. For two weeks."

"I have to spend two weeks without seeing my girlfriend?"

"Yea. But it's only two weeks. Come on Troy! I really need this vacation with me and the girls." Gabriella was now sitting next to him.

"Fine. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Our plane leaves at ten in the morning so we have to leave the house by like six."

"That only gives us the rest of today to be together." Troy pointed out.

"Then let's go do something."

"How about we just go to my house to watch a movie?"

"Can we watch a chick flick? Like, the Notebook?" Gaby asked with a puppy dog face that Troy could never say no too.

"Fine."

Gabriella and Troy spend the rest of the day watching different movies and making out. Troy took Gabriella back to Taylor's house at around ten.

"So, are you going to come say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

"No. My dad has set up this stupid meeting with this guy to talk about my basketball scholar ship and it's far so we have to leave me house at six too." Gabriella frowned. Troy looked into Gabriella's sad eyes.

"I know. It sucks, and I'm really sorry. So I'll have to say bye now. I'll call you everyday and when you get back we can hang out more." Troy said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I get back the Sunday before we start school. But, we'll see each other during school and I won't get back too late on Sunday."

"True." Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. She leaned her head on his chest as he leaned against his car and wrapped his hands around her.

"Wow. We've had one crazy summer." Troy said after some silence.

"You could say that again." They stood in that position thinking about there summer vacation, until Chad came out and asked Troy for a ride home.

"Sure. So, call me when you get to the airport then when you get to California."

"I will." She kissed him passionately. She pulled away and gave him a big hug.

"Bye girls! Have a great time in California and don't fall in love with some plastic surfer boy who swears his smart!" Chad shouted as Troy pulled out of the drive way.

"Hmm…sounds like a good idea!" Taylor shouted back. Chad gave her a dirty look. Gabriella laughed and said, "We won't! bye!"

The girls entered the house and went to bed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

"Well, that's everything." Sharpay said as she loaded the last bag into Taylor's car.

"Cool. Now let's go before we get there late." The girls piled into the car with Gabriella in the passenger seat, Kelsi and Sharpay in the backseat.

"Man, we've had one crazy summer." Taylor said.

"Yup. I'd say Gabriella's had the craziest." Sharpay said.

"What can I say? Boys, can't live them, can't live without them." All the girls agreed, as they drove off to the airport.

**_A/N: well, there it is! There's my story! I don't really like how it ended, but I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want it to get to long because I really wanted to put up and continue my new story about Zac. I really like it and I think it's good! I'll put up the prologue tomorrow! Anyways, thanks again to everyone that read and reviewed to this story! I really appreciate it! Thanks a ton and please review! And I promise that my new story will be good! So please check it out. "Who'd a thought?" Thanks again and please review! _**

_**xoGabyxo **_


	11. SEQUEL?

**Hey guys!!! Again, thanks for everyone who made my story FAMAZING! Over 6000 hits!!!! Wow!!! **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed!! It really helped me to update as fast as I could!!**

**Anyways, I'm working on a new story right now called "Who'd a Thought?" about a girl that meets Zac and ect….you know, the fantasy we all have! LMAO! Here's the quick summary**

"**I was just a normal teenager. So, who'd a thought that one trip to California would make me the new "it" girl? Who'd a thought that being different from most girls would make my life better? Who'd a thought?" **

**There's the summary. So please read it! If you liked my other story, you'll like this one too! And if I get enough reviews on this one, I'll update faster and maybe do a sequel to "Life after we're All In This Together" **

**I don't know. Should I? **

**Let me know and thanks again to everyone who made my first fanfic the best ever! Thanks!**

**XoGabyxo **


End file.
